The present invention relates to a particle accelerator having at least one accelerating tube comprising spatially separated electrodes, where each electrode is integrally formed with a corona ring or each electrode and a corresponding corona ring are formed prior to assembly.
Such particle accelerators, accelerating tubes and the method for manufacturing same are generally known. The known particle accelerators include an accelerating tube, in which electrodes which are spatially and electrically separated from each other both by means of successive insulators are arranged in substantially equally spaced-apart relationship. The electrodes are maintained at predetermined potentials, whereby the respective potential jumps between two adjacent electrodes are usually substantially the same. Each metal electrode of the accelerating tube is connected to a resistance voltage divider, as a result of which the potential of said electrode is maintained. Charged particles are accelerated in the accelerating tube by means of the electric field in the accelerating tube, in which a vacuum is usually maintained. In order to increase the breakdown strength in the accelerating tube a corona ring is mounted around nearly every electrode. Furthermore spark gaps are present, usually between adjacent electrodes, which function to protect the insulators and resistors against excessive voltages. The accelerated particles are for example used for scientific, industrial or educative purposes.
The assembly of such a known particle accelerator and the accelerating tube or accelerating tubes used therein takes place in such a manner that the respective corona rings are arranged in precisely spaced-apart relationship, at precisely determined positions with respect to the electrodes, by means of several spacers, which are usually adjustable for distance, and bolts and nuts, which are mounted and adjusted between each electrode and its associated corona ring.
The drawback of such a known particle accelerator, accelerating tube and the associated method for manufacturing same is that it includes a great many separate parts which must necessarily be precisely positioned relative to each other and be mounted by skilled personnel, who need to be specially trained.